Unified
English | Deutsch | Italiano | Russian Magic Lantern 0.2.1 Unified ... for Canon 550D, 60D, 600D, 50D and more Magic Lantern is a custom firmware add-on for Canon dSLR cameras. It is not a hack, or a modified firmware, but it runs alongside Canon's own firmware, booting from the card every time you turn the camera on. The only modification to the original firmware is the ability to boot software from the card. Magic Lantern is being developed by both photo and video enthusiasts; its features include manual audio, zebras, focus assist tools, bracketing, motion detection and much more. 350px 350px What it can do for me? 'Are you serious about dSLR filmmaking?' Watch a few short films made with Magic Lantern! 'Do you care about proper exposure?' RGB zebras, waveform, spotmeter, false colors are just a few tools. 150px|right 'Are you a musician or audiophile?' Magic Lantern will help you get the best audio quality in the camera, as well as monitoring and VU-meters. 150px|right 'Are you a manual lens shooter?' So are we! You will find plenty of focus assist tools (peaking, zoom box, trap focus...) 'Do you like long exposures and astrophotography?' You will appreciate exposures longer than 30 seconds and shake-free shutter release modes. 150px|right 'Are you a macro photographer?' Do you want a long depth of field with everything in focus? Try Stack Focus. 'Are you a HDR enthusiast?' Bracketing up to 9 frames with spacing from 0.5 to 5 EV should handle even the most difficult contre-jours. 150px|right 'Do you want to shoot timelapse?' Check out the built-in intervalometer and bulb ramping! 'Are you a wildlife shooter?' Motion detection, trap focus and audio trigger might be just for you. 150px|right 'Do you like to tinker with hidden settings?' Check shutter counter, movie recording with 50D, ISO 25600, flash exposure compensation from -5EV, Kelvin white balance on all cameras... 'Do you want to record more than 12 minutes?' Check out Bit rate control and automatic movie restart. 'Do you need custom grids or cropmarks?' Simply draw them in your favorite image editing program and save them as bitmaps! Or use one of the included ones. Check the user guide for a complete list of features Known bugs (in August 22 release) and their fixes * ML graphics are distorted on external monitors (fix in progress, testers needed). * Any redraw operation on external monitors (HDMI or SD) may cause crash (fixed). * Installer may fail if started with display turned off https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern/issue/614/no-green-confirmation-screen-on-60d (fixed). * Cropmarks may cause recording stopping https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern/issue/626/buffer-overflow-like-in-issue-600-but (fixed). * Pressing PLAY many times quickly may crash the camera if no images/videos are on the card https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern/issue/616/60d-crash (fixed). Feature Comparison * 550D: almost everything working * 60D: almost everything working * 600D: almost everything working, except for audio controls * 50D: port in progress, almost everything working; movie recording works! (1920 @ 30fps). Follow the progress on CHDK forum. * 1100D: port in progress, many features are already working. 1 Preamps can't be disabled, so it's noisier than other cameras. 2 Not always enabled in the release versions. 3 Some unusual values (like ISO 105) may not be available. Magic Lantern Community * Magic Lantern User Group on Vimeo * Magic Lantern group on Flickr for photo users * Issue tracker for reporting bugs * Development Mailing List Forums: * Magic Lantern sticky topic on dvxuser.com * Magic Lantern discussion on Cinema5D * Magic Lantern para 550d on canonistas.com (in Spanish) What others say Blogs * Lightning photography with Magic Lantern by Martin Ocando * usinglight * ALTfoto (in Spanish) * Guia Magic Lantern by Johnny Ionix (in Spanish) Source code hg clone -r unified https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern make make 550D make 60D make 600D cd platform/550D.109 make make docs make zip Compiling instructions: Build_instructions/550D Donations If Magic Lantern has been valuable for you, please consider throwing something into my tip jar. Thank you! Alex P.S. Thanks to Dave Dugdale for the tip jar photo!